


No. 8

by irishw0lf3



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Cigarettes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader, klaus hargreeves x reader - Freeform, klausxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishw0lf3/pseuds/irishw0lf3
Summary: Number eight is an alternate universe story where you are part of the academy. I'll try my best to write gender neutral so all can read comfortably. Also, just a warning the "reader" will drink alcohol and smoke cigarettes in this particular story.





	1. Welcome To The Alternative Universe

~ ~ ~

Yes, there was another "sibling" at the academy. However, Y/N was extremely stubborn and therefore never went out into the spotlight. Y/N had the power to shapeshift into a limited number of animals. The animals being a wolf, fox, cat, dog, and snake. However, whenever Y/N dyed their hair the fur/skin of the animals changed to match it. Currently, Y/N's hair has been dyed a blue-black with blue streaks which proved extremely interesting when they shifted. Out of all the "siblings", Y/N was closest to Five and Klaus. However, in drastically different ways.

Y/N was currently sitting at the bar drinking a margarita and smoking a cigarette. It was only nine in the morning but Y/N didn't care. Klaus had drugs and Y/N had day drinking with chain-smoking in order to get through life as a bloody fucking Hargreeves.

"It's a little early, don't you think?" Five said while standing in the doorway.

"Oh go fuck yourself five. Not all of us are geniuses." Y/N said with a grin.

"You know, I'd rather not. But thank you for the compliment." Five said.

"No problem. So how are we going to save the world?" Y/N asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I stayed up most of the night while in the library researching but I don't really have a focus point." Five admitted.

Suddenly Klaus walked into the room. He looked at Y/N with a shit eating grin.

"Oh, shit..." Y/N said.

Klaus sauntered over to Y/N. His smile only getting bigger.

"What is it, Klaus?" Y/N asked hesitantly.

"I forget what I took last night, but it made me realize something," Klaus said.

Before Y/N could say anything, Klaus' lips were on yours. Y/N couldn't help but lean into Klaus as Y/N kissed back. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Five coughed to get them to stop.

"Well, at least Klaus was smart enough to do that before the world ends." Five said with a slight smile.

Y/N raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead, Y/N looked at Klaus. It was the first time Y/N had seen Klaus' eyes filled with love. It was quite startling for Y/N but it didn't necessarily scare you.

"Y/N the world most likely ends in a few days, but would you be my boy/girlfriend?" Klaus asked.

Y/N smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would like that a lot."

TIME SKIP

All of the "siblings" were in the living room discussing how to save the world. Y/N and Klaus were sitting on the couch. Y/N curled up against Klaus' side.

"Did you notice anything in particular, Five?" Y/N asked.

"No, not really, just crumbled buildings." Five admitted.

"Maybe there's someone out there with a power that we don't know about?" Y/N suggested.

"How would we even find them if it was?" Luther asked.

"Look I didn't say I knew the answer." Y/N snapped.

"Calm down Y/N. I don't want to have to break up a fight." Diego commented.

Y/N shifted into a wolf and walked out of the room. Klaus glared at Luther immediately.

"Why must you always be an ass?" Klaus asked.

"I wasn't trying to - " Luther started.

"Hey! Everybody shut up. The world is about to end we don't need to be arguing over how much an ass Luther is." Five yelled.

Everyone went silent. Five had never been particularly vocal about Luther's attitude before. It shocked everybody, but at the same time, Klaus knew it would have happened in a matter of time due to the fact that Y/N was Five's best friend. Whenever Y/N was upset with the siblings, Five always took Y/N's side.

TIME SKIP

Y/N had transformed back into a human and was sitting on the floor of their bedroom with their back against their bed as they drank tequila straight in small gulps. There was a knock on the door frame. Y/N looked up and saw Klaus standing in the doorway.

"Hey... you alright babe?" Klaus whispered.

Y/N shrugged their shoulders. "I'm fine. Just sick of Luther questioning everything I say."

"I don't think he meant to sound that way this time, love," Klaus said softly.

"Yeah, I realize that now... He's still a dick and I'm not apologizing." Y/N said as they wiped a stray tear off their cheek.

Klaus gave a small chuckle before walking over to Y/N and sitting down on the floor beside them. Klaus pulled Y/N into his arms.

"Don't worry I won't make you apologize to that fool," Klaus said with a smile.

Y/N smiled up at Klaus and stared into Klaus' eyes for a long time before whispering, "I love you."

Klaus responded by leaning down and kissing Y/N hotly. Within seconds, Klaus helped Y/N straddle his lap while they continue to kiss. Y/N groaned when Klaus bit their lip. They were about to go further when the familiar sound of Five teleporting into the room occurred. Klaus groaned as they pulled away from each other.

"You couldn't have chosen another time, Five?" Klaus growled.

Five burst out laughing. "I can't be losing the bet now can I." Five said with a grin.

"What bet?" Y/N asked.

"Oh, Vanya and I have a bet going on how long it will take you two to have sex before the world ends. Vanya said it would be today and I said tomorrow." Five explained.

"Oh, I'm glad this is all fun and games for you two. But I'm horny and we were in the middle of something." Klaus said in a mocking angry tone.

Y/N suddenly couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing. Y/N laughed so hard that their sides hurt. When Klaus saw how Y/N was so happy, he couldn't help but smile and laugh along. When everyone finally calmed down, Five spoke up.

"Klaus, if you hurt Y/N I'll be sure to kill you before the world ends." Five said in a more serious tone.

"I promise, I would never hurt Y/N. However, I can't promise that you'll win the bet." Klaus said with a slight smile.


	2. So Close

Y/N was sleeping beside Klaus when they began to have a nightmare. Y/N was whimpering in their sleep. The noise was just loud enough to wake Klaus. Klaus gently shook Y/N awake. Y/N woke with a gasp and sat up with their heart pounding.

"Shh... it's okay it was just a dream Y/N." Klaus whispered as he gently rubbed Y/N's back.

"It felt so real." Y/N murmured as a shiver ran down their spine.

"I know babe. It's alright now though." Klaus continued to coax Y/N into relaxing.

Y/N got out of bed and walked over to Klaus' dresser where a bottle of beer happened to rest. Y/N gulped the entire contents down before turning around to see a half-naked Klaus now up as well. Klaus moved slowly towards Y/N before wrapping them in his arms.

"I promise I'll protect you." Klaus said.

"Me too. Tell her me too Klaus!" Ben said.

Klaus laughed, "Ben said he'll protect you too."

Y/N couldn't help but laugh as well. It was very rare that Ben talked to Y/N but when he did it tend to make things easier. When Ben was alive, they didn't spend a lot of time together but that didn't mean that they didn't care about each other.

"I don't think I'm going back to bed love. I'm going to grab a bottle of tequila and go ransack Dad's office." Y/N admitted.

"Ooh that sounds like fun! Mind if a pop a pill?" Klaus said, but with genuine thought towards Y/N's feelings.

Y/N smiled small before saying, "Only if you share a pack of cigs with me. I smoked the last of mine this morning."

"Sounds fair." Klaus said, before handing over a pack of cigarettes.

Y/N lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before breathing out smoke. Y/N headed downstairs for the tequila before going to the office. Once the lights were turned on and the tequila bottle opened, Y/N began to research. It was three hours later that Klaus became bored, but Y/N believed that was a record to begin with.

"Babe, we should fuck on dad's desk." Klaus suggested as he started tugging at Y/N's shirt.

"Mmhm... we gotta wait Klaus. Remember Five's bet." Y/N teased.

Klaus whined loudly before slamming his lips against yours. Y/N's will power seemed to disappear as they leaned into Klaus. A few seconds later Klaus tugged Y/N's shirt off. Y/N pushed Klaus away slightly.

"Come now, how is this fair?" Y/N said with a pout.

"We can stop if you want.... Please don't want to." Klaus murmured.

* In order to stay gender neutral I won't write a sex scene. Just picture having mind blowing sex with Klaus. ;) *

Time Skip

Y/N slowly tugged their clothes back on and watched Klaus as he did the same. The sex had been amazing and definitely worth the wait. Too bad that the world was about to end unless they could find a way to stop it.

"Klaus...." Y/N whispered.

"Yeah?" Klaus asked worriedly.

"If the world doesn't end, would you marry me?" Y/N asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Klaus stared at Y/N for a long time. Not because he didn't understand but because he wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Klaus nodded with a grin before tugging Y/N into his arms. He held Y/N as close as possible.

"Of course Y/N you're the only one for me." Klaus said honestly.

Time Skip

It was several hours later when Five was wandering around the house. He wanted to have another meeting, but he couldn't find Y/N and Klaus. Five happened to notice the light was on in dad's office even though it was daylight out. Looking at his watch, Five confirmed that it was indeed ten in the morning so the light shouldn't been on. Five walked into the office to find stacks of books everywhere, two empty bottles of tequila, an ashtray full of cigarette buts, and Y/N and Klaus fully clothed but passed out on the floor. Five shook his head. He knew this was nothing out of the ordinary for the two, but still, he wondered why on earth they would choose the office to party in. After several tries, Five managed to wake them up.

"Why did you decided to party in dad's office?" Five asked, trying to be patient.

"Mhm, stop yelling," Klaus said.

"I'm not yelling you, idiot. Now answer the question." Five said.

"I was researching with dad's shit to see if anything might help." Y/N admitted.

"How does tequila and Klaus help with that?" Five asked amusedly.

"Well for the relaxation of course. By the way, Klaus gives a nice fuck." Y/N said with a shit-eating grin.

"Damnit! Vanaya wins. You seriously couldn't hold out any longer?" Five said.

"Well, how could I resist his charm?" Y/N teased.

"By not fucking looking at him." Five said.

By this point, Klaus was howling with laughter. Klaus tugged Y/N into his lap and held them close. Five groaned and left the room. Y/N nuzzled Klaus' chest before looking up at him.

"So, I give a nice fuck, eh?" Klaus said amusedly.

"Mmm... yes, very good." Y/N murmured before kissing Klaus gently.

Klaus ran his fingers through your hair as he stared into Y/N's eyes. This was the happiest he had ever been.

"I'm going to sober up, drug wise anyway. I can't let you have tequila all by yourself." Klaus promised.

"I'll be here for you always, Klaus. Let me know how I can help." Y/N agreed.

Together they got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Little did they know that Y/N was close to being about to reveal the answer to stopping the world. If Y/N had only read the last book in the pile that they had been studying from. 


	3. Vanya

The scene was familiar before them. Another meeting was commencing in the living room. Y/N noticed, however, that Vanya was missing. It never did take long for the siblings to make Vanya feel unwanted. It was a rather depressing reality. Y/N and Klaus were the only ones that seemed close to the seemingly normal girl.

"So, Y/N was in dad's office all night researching while the rest of you lazed about. Lovely to know the fate of our lives depends on an alcoholic.... No offense Y/N." Five began.

"None taken. I'm going to have to go back to the office for more information, but as it stands dear old dad kept several journals and in one of them he mentioned that several other people were born as we were. They have kept quiet about the things they can do. So, I was thinking maybe I might be able to find a ledger of names. Worse case scenario at least we would have more fighting power for the apocalypse." Y/N explained before taking a drag from their cigarette.

"There are others? Did it mention what kind of powers?" Luther asked immediately.

"As I said, I need to read more about, but yeah. There are others out there with gifts. I haven't found out yet what exactly these people can do, but it's got to be worth a shot. I mean right now we are all sitting here in the dark basically. At least this might shed some light even if it ends up not being completely worth it. I would say that you guys should continue looking into other methods of course. I'd hate for us all to follow one lead and end up dead when we can follow several leads at once." Y/N explained.

"You're right Y/N, but before we do all that can someone please go buy a damn coffee machine and coffee for this house. I refuse to work without caffeine and I know one of you guys have to have some cash on you." Five said.

TIME SKIP

Y/N was exhausted and had been awake for a solid 48 hours. Y/N didn't want to waste any time when the end of the world was so close. While reading a book at dad's desk, Y/N began to drift off asleep. Klaus had finally stopped vomiting from withdrawal and decided to check on Y/N. He felt bad that he wasn't by their side but knew that getting clean would mean more than a few missed days. Klaus walked into dad's office and was struck by the sight of Y/N sitting at dad's desk with their head laying ontop an open book as they snored lightly. Klaus walked over to the desk and kneeled down beside Y/N.

Klaus ran his fingers through Y/N's hair before whispering, "Baby.... Wake up. You need to lie down in bed not hunched over in a chair."

"Mhm... Klaus? 'Mm tired." Y/N mumbled sleepily.

"Sweetheart, I just need you to get up long enough so I can carry you. I'll take you to my bed." Klaus promised.

Y/N slowly mustered the strength to lift their head. Y/N stared sadly into Klaus' eyes and found nothing but comfort. Y/N nodded slightly and stood up. Klaus scooped Y/N up in his arms immediately and then as a second thought also grabbed the book Y/N had currently been reading. Klaus carefully walked to his room and laid Y/N down on the bed. He went to stand up however, Y/N pulled Klaus close to their chest. Klaus chuckled lightly before laying beside Y/N and pulling the blankets over them.

"It's okay to go back to sleep Y/N. You need your rest. It's my turn to look after you. Don't worry I'll keep reading the book you were on while you sleep so the research will continue to get done." Klaus said with a smile.

"I love you." Y/N mumbled sleepily before snuggling into Klaus and falling back asleep.

It had been a long time since Klaus had felt this happy and had this much clarity. As promised, Klaus read the book while Y/N slept. Little did he know he was in for one hell of a ride because the book he was reading was the journal their dad had kept about Vanya. Klaus read every word on every page three times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. It was true that Vanya had powers and dad had hidden them all their lives. Klaus became engrossed in the book and soon became an expert on everything Vanya. Well, power-wise at least.

TIME SKIP

The following morning Klaus pulled Five to the side of the room before the meeting could begin. Klaus explained what he had found and how it would be crucial not to the other siblings. With the way they treated Vanya before Klaus knew that it would only get worse. So, Klaus made the decision that he and Y/N would go talk to Vanya alone. It would be the only way to do so without backing Vanya into a corner.

Y/N walked with Klaus to Vanya's apartment since it was only a few blocks away. The fresh air was needed anyway, but it also gave Klaus time to hold Y/N's hand in public. Y/N stayed close to Klaus' side causing them to bump into each other every now and then. They stopped in front of the apartment complex and took a deep breath. If this wasn't handled carefully then the world could end sooner than to be expected. They went upstairs and Y/N knocked on the door.

Vanya opened the door instantly and was surprised to see her siblings as she had hoped it was just the old lady down the hall asking about her cat.

"What are you two doing here?" Vanya whispered.

"May we come in? There's something you should know." Y/N said quietly.

"Well, alright, but I have to get going soon so make it quick. I won't let you guys mess with my routined violin practice." Vanya said as she opened the door wider so they could come in.

Once inside and the door shut, Klaus produced dad's journal out from his jacket.

"Vanya, this might be overwhelming for you.... But you need to know and I figured it would be better coming from us than from our other siblings. Dad kept several journals and this one, in particular, is all about you. He took meticulous notes about you throughout our entire childhood. You see.... Vanya, there's more to you than it appears to be. You're not normal like dad has led you to believe. You have a power too. This journal can explain it better than I can. The quick version though.... You are extremely in touch with soundwaves. This means that if you play your violin while in an emotional state you could knock down buildings and other such things. Dad explains in the journal that he had trouble trying to help you so he shoved pills down your throat and made Allison rumor you into believing you were normal and have to take pills every day for your so called anxiety attacks. I understand this is shocking and if you want us to leave so you can deal with it alone we will, but we want to be here for you. Luther may be an ass and Allison a bitch but Y/N and I actually care. We have always cared about you more than the rest of our siblings. Will you at least consider not trying to kill us?" Klaus explained.

Vanya stood in silence as she listened to Klaus. She had to admit she was extremely pissed off

about it all. However, she could sense that Y/N and Klaus genuinely gave a damn. She was happy to know that she wasn't normal however, it made her pause as well. If she stopped taking her pills to let her powers come back, then would that mean that she would never be able to play the violin again? Playing the violin had been the one constant thing in her entire life. Although she would rather stop playing violin than to accidentally hurt an innocent person with it. Vanya realized that she must have been in deep thought for some time because Klaus and Y/N were beginning to get nervous.

"I won't kill you. That's just ridiculous you guys. Though I must admit the idea of hurting Luther and Allison does sound appealing. I don't want to become some villain though. I just want to be accepted, you know? How about this... leave the journal here and I'll come back to the house tomorrow morning for one of Five's meetings." Vanya said as she took the journal out of Klaus' hands.


	4. There's something off

Things felt different. The world was changing and the Umbrella Academy knew it. Thanks to Klaus the siblings had figured out what started the apocalypse however they had not stopped it yet. Five knew that Vanya would need time to cope with the fact that she was more than it seemed. Either way the original date of the apocalypse was two days away.

 

“We should have a worse case scenario guys.” Luther said.

 

“A worse case scenario? What exactly do you propose? Killing her? She’s our sister for Christ sake!” Y/N yelled.

 

“I didn’t say kill but if you’re not willing to go that way then maybe we should put her into a coma?” Luther suggested.

 

“It’s no wonder she hates us with what you’re suggesting. She has feelings too and even though she didn’t fight for the academy it still damaged her mentally. I’m saying this once and I meant it. Luther if you try to kill Vanya then I will kill you.” Y/N said seriously.

 

Everyone suddenly became silent. No one had expected things to escalates this far. They knew however that Y/N was serious. Before Luther could say anymore Y/N shifted into a wolf and walked out of the room. Y/N stalked the halls for a few hours in an attempt to calm down and it worked for the most part, but the bad blood that ran between Y/N and Luther ran quite deep. Klaus found Y/N in a corridor and kneeled down in front of them.

 

“Babe...? Will you change back?” Klaus asked.

 

Y/N shook their head.

 

“Please? If the world ends I don’t want you stuck as a wolf. How would we ever have sex?” Klaus said while lightly laughing.

 

Y/N stared at Klaus for a long moment before shifting back into human form. Klaus grinned and cradled their face in his hands before kissing them gently. Y/N leaned into the kiss and draped their arms around Klaus’ neck. Klaus took the moment to stand up while still holding onto Y/N. After a few moments, Y/N pulled away from the kiss. Klaus ran his fingers lightly along the side of Y/N’s face.

 

“I love you Y/N.” Klaus said softly. 

 

“I love you too Klaus. Always have always will.” Y/N murmured before nuzzling Klaus’ palm. 

 

“Let’s get us some tequila then. We deserve it after having to deal with such horrid siblings.” Klaus suggested with a savvy smile.

 

“You know me all too well.” Y/N said with a grin. 

 

Klaus and Y/N got up and walked down to the bar. Unknown to Y/N, Ben appeared and was watching you two closely. Something seemed off about Y/N to Ben. 

 

“Klaus...” Ben started but Klaus hushed him. 

 

“Klaus something is wrong.” Ben tried again. 

 

“What the hell are you on about Ben?” Klaus said irritated. 

 

“Something is wrong with Y/N. I think they are sick.”

 

“And why would you say that?”

 

“There’s a light looming around their chest and they’re looking quite pale.” Ben explained.

 

This was the first time that Ben had ever acted like this. It was so abnormal it became alarming for Klaus. Klaus turned to look at Y/N closely. 

 

“What’s wrong Klaus?” Y/N asked before coughing into their hand. 

 

“Ben said something is wrong. Are you alright?” Klaus asked frantically as he looked all over his lover for any signs. 

 

“My chest just hurts a bit. I’m fine. Cmon lets go get the tequila....”

 

“Love.... what’s going on with you? You’ve never been this evasive in your life.”

 

“The doctor said I might be kind of sick... okay? It’s early so I’ll be fine.”

 

“What kind of sick are we talking about?”

 

“I’m having issues with my lungs Klaus. They said it’s from the cigarettes. It’s nothing serious. “

 

Ben and Klaus stared at Y/N in shock. They knew that Y/N was strong willed but it was shocking to find out that Y/N had been ill this whole time. It was particularly concerning that Y/N kept it a secret. Even if it wasn’t considered serious, to have an issue with lungs wasn’t a great thing to hear. 

 

“Are you going to die on me?” Klaus asked worriedly. 

 

“Never. I would never die on you. I’m fine Klaus. I promise. It’s just a cough and a tad bit of pain. Besides we have to deal with the apocalypse and having as much sex before the world ends.”

 

Klaus couldn’t help but smile at the last bit of Y/N’s speech. He tugged Y/N into a tight hug and refused to let go. Y/N snuggled against Klaus’ chest and enjoyed the warmth. 

 

TIME SKIP

 

Y/N and Klaus were naked and curled around each other in Klaus’ bed. Both of you were quite tired out after having three rounds of sex. Klaus wanted to go more but Y/N’s lungs needed a break. Y/N stared up at Klaus whom was looking down at them with his head against his hand. 

 

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” Klaus whispered. 

 

“I do now. You’re not so bad yourself. I do kinda feel bad for Ben though. It must be terribly traumatic to see us.”

 

“Oh don’t you worry about my eyes I have had them shut tight this whole time. Feel sorry for my bloody ears!” Ben yelled from the other side of the room. 

 

Klaus chuckled, “He will be fine. His eyes were closed.”

 

A large smile spread along Y/N’s lips before teasing, “Well if he’s fine then I’m fine. Wanna go again?”


End file.
